Polvo estelar
by Akutagawa Mei
Summary: "Las palabras tienen poco sentido para el joven en la biblioteca. Sin embargo, no mucho tiempo pasa hasta que descubra que su búsqueda es en vano. No importa cuántos libros lea, no puede encontrar una pista. No hay nada sobre cómo saber qué estrella eres o cómo encontrar a tu compañero estelar . Es oficial. Sawamura Eijun está perdiendo la esperanza." / Soulmate AU / Misawa


**Advertencias:** Out of Character, mis siempre presentes errores gramaticales, de espacio y tiempo y ortográficos. La versión ha sido modificada para ser adaptada al español.  
 **Comentarios:** Fic realizado para el Daiya Big Bang —Misawa o Miyusawa, como sea que se guste nombrar a la pareja— 2016, en el cual se escogió el tema "AU", por lo que decidí enfocarme en las "almas gemelas".

Y sí, voy a promocionar el arte de mi compañera, Io, porque hizo un excelente trabajo y no hay día que pase que no me enamore más de todo lo que dibujó para esta historia. Pueden encontrar ambos enlaces —a la historia en inglés y a los dibujos— aquí (sólo necesitan eliminar los espacios): nolongerdazai . tumblr post / 151160532457 / daiyabigbang-stardust-author-nolongerdazai

* * *

 **Polvo estelar**

* * *

 _«¿Somos humanos porque observamos las estrellas u observamos las estrellas porque somos humanos?»_

 **—Neil Gaiman, _Stardust_**

* * *

 _«Las estrellas evolucionan por millones de años. Nacen cuando grandes cantidades de sustancias —nitrógeno, hierro, carbono, entre otras— se acumulan en el espacio y cuando dos personas que están destinadas mueren._

 _La estrella más cercana a la Tierra es el Sol y, hasta donde sabemos (de acuerdo a los registros de SIMBAD), no hay personas con las características de dicha estrella. En otras palabras, significa que el Sol no ha muerto. Al menos eso es lo que los expertos dicen.»_

Las palabras tienen poco sentido para el joven en la biblioteca. Sus ojos cafés escanean el contenido en la página de introducción del libro que yace frente a él. Después de leer y descubrir nada, va hacia la última página, buscando el índice por palabra clave, esperando encontrar algunas —al menos una— de las respuestas a sus preguntas. Ve una página y va hacia ella, lee el título del capítulo y decide leerlo poco a poco, tomando su tiempo con cada palabra, con un diccionario a la mano en caso de que encuentre algo que no entienda —sabe que eso sucederá muy pronto— y comienza a leer.

Sin embargo, no mucho tiempo pasa hasta que descubra que su búsqueda es en vano. No importa cuántos libros lea, no puede encontrar una pista. No hay nada sobre « _cómo saber qué estrella eres_ » o _«cómo encontrar a tu compañero estelar»._

Es oficial. Sawamura Eijun está perdiendo la esperanza.

Desde que era un niño, sus padres le hablaron un millón de veces sobre las estrellas. De cómo cuando tú y tu _compañero_ mueren, ambos se convierten en una estrella. De cómo cuando una estrella muere, todos sus componentes toman la forma de dos almas y regresan a la Tierra —puede pasar al mismo tiempo o con días, meses, incluso años de diferencia—. Las personas crecen, las personas se conocen y, si son de la misma estrella, una variedad de síntomas hace su aparición. Por supuesto, sus padres nunca le dijeron sobre dichos síntomas, pero él sabe, él cree que es un curioso y hermoso fenómeno. Ahora su curiosidad, transformada en suspenso, está casi matándole al punto de ir a la biblioteca cada día porque no tiene la más ligera pista sobre ello. No importa cuántos artículos o revistas o cualquier cosa que lea, no puede encontrar la manera de buscar a su _persona especial_ , su otra mitad, su _estrella._

Y la razón principal de su obsesión con esta investigación se llama Miyuki Kazuya.

Eijun siempre quiso una vida llena de felicidad, incluso drama —como en esos mangas shojo que siempre lee—; y ese pensamiento pronto fue reemplazado con béisbol. El deporte era su distracción, su vida entera, su desesperación por ser el mejor _pitcher_ , el número uno… hasta que creció y conoció al famoso Miyuki Kazuya.

El chico era difícil de tratar, de leer. Miyuki se divertía a costa suya todo el tiempo y era muy molesto —aún lo hace, aún lo es—. Pero, una de las cosas que a Eijun le gustaban de Miyuki es que el chico tiene un gran deseo de victoria, como él. Eijun no quería perder ante nadie; Miyuki tampoco. Y, de los tres años que Eijun vivió en los dormitorios, dos fueron suficiente para perder contra Miyuki. Dos fueron más que suficientes para que Eijun se rindiera en conocer a su _estrella_ y deseara que, en su lugar, su _compañero_ fuera Miyuki.

Las palabras que el otro había dicho en su primer encuentro hacían eco en su cabeza. Estaban presentes en su mente y su corazón, como si estuvieran grabadas en acero.

Y ahora está desesperado y quiere encontrar a su _estrella_. La diferencia es que ahora no quiere encontrar a su compañero para que ambos vivan una larga y feliz vida juntos. Él quiere encontrarle y preguntarle si está bien con él amando a Miyuki —porque se dice a sí mismo que está siendo considerado y que no quiere herir los sentimientos de nadie—. Quiere el permiso para perseguir al otro.

Es arrancado de sus pensamientos gracias a un mensaje de Haruichi, quien le pide encontrarse con él para regresarle el manga shojo que Eijun le ha prestado. Y Eijun recuerda cuál manga es aquel del que Haruichi habla. Es uno especial que siempre lee, le recuerda a sus amigos en Nagano; cómo la mayoría de ellos han conocido a su estrella, su otra mitad. Algunas veces —sólo algunas veces, añade para sí— cuando va hacia allá y les ve a ellos y a su felicidad no puede evitar el pensar que quiere una historia como la de ellos. Que quiere ese tipo de lazo, con Miyuki.

Mueve la cabeza hacia los lados y cierra los libros y revistas frente a él. Los toma y pone en la mesita para las devoluciones y se aleja de la biblioteca mientras le envía un mensaje a Haruichi.

Eijun no sabe por qué, pero sabe que va a ser un día muy largo.

.

.

.

—¡Eijun-kun!

Haruichi le llama y Eijun puede verle saludándole con la mano, atrayendo las miradas de varias jóvenes y chicas a su alrededor. Es comprensible, se dice. Desde que Haruichi cortó su cabello se ha convertido en el centro de atención y protagonista de deseos parecidos a «Quiero que sea mi estrella».

Él devuelve el saludo pero una voz conocida grita antes de que pueda decir algo.

—¡Hey, Sawamura! —Es Kanemaru. Eijun no nota cuando Haruichi llega a su lado y ambos ven cómo Toujou camina junto a Kanemaru y ambos se les acercan—. ¿Supiste? —comienza—. Furuya fue al hospital.

Entonces, Kanemaru nota que tal vez no debió ser lo primero que dijo cuando la preocupación se instala en los ojos de Haruichi y Eijun; este último queriendo saber qué es lo que le ha sucedido a su eterno rival.

—Quería saber qué estrella era —Toujou añade cuando ve cómo los dos están pensando demasiado y analizan cualquier cosa que pueda ocurrírseles. Principalmente Eijun.

Las expresiones cambian en un instante y la única cosa en la que Eijun puede pensar es en cómo ha escuchado sobre el procedimiento para conocer tu estrella. Pocas personas —como él y cada miembro en su familia— esperan y abrazan el suspenso del _saber,_ siendo pacientes y esperando por su otra mitad, conocer el nombre de su estrella y vivir juntos una historia de amor —para él, eso fue antes—. Otras personas, la mayoría, se cansan de esperar y van al hospital a examinarse. Una muestra de sangre es todo lo que los doctores necesitan para ver los componentes de una persona. Cuando saben cuáles son, los resultados son comparados con los datos en un catálogo y, si encuentran una coincidencia, un nombre es tatuado en un lugar visible del cuerpo del paciente.

Es una forma fácil de saber y, parece, las personas aman las cosas fáciles.

Pronto, Haruichi y Toujou hablan sobre asignaturas y profesores, Kanemaru les pregunta sobre sus carreras y Eijun no pone atención a nada ni nadie. Aún está pensando. ¿Qué pasa si Furuya es una _estrella fugaz_? ¿Qué pasa si encuentra a su _estrella_? ¿Qué pasa si Eijun nunca encuentra a su _igual_?

Su mente sigue plagada con preguntas sin respuestas pero con una en especial en ella. «¿Cómo encontrar a tu _compañero_?» leyó una vez y la hubo respondido en un instante. No hay necesidad de hacer aquello porque él ya ha encontrado a su _compañero —_ él incluso le había llamado de esa forma— y desea estar a su lado.

Sus pensamientos se detienen cuando cierto nombre es dicho por uno de sus amigos.

—Furuya-kun —Haruichi llama y antes de que pueda decir algo más, Furuya interrumpe con un asentimiento.

Entonces Furuya les muestra su antebrazo donde un tatuaje hecho con una tinta negra y muy oscura yace. Es un código y, los cuatro muchachos saben, uno de los nombres de la estrella de Furuya.

—¿HIP 27989? ¿Qué es eso? —Eijun pregunta en un tono demandante. Su cuerpo se tensa y sus pupilas se tornan como las de un gato.

Haruichi le mira y, por alguna razón, sabe que necesita decirle lo que ha leído, cuál estrella es esa.

—Es Betelgeuse —Haruichi dice, tratando de aminorar la molestia de Eijun, pero sabe que es en vano. La forma en la que su cabeza se gira hacia él le hace creer a Haruichi que Eijun está frustrado—. Una estrella en la constelación de Orión.

—Alfa Orión —Furuya añade y una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

Los ojos cafés de Eijun se abren con desmesura cuando se percata y recuerda de que esa estrella está en la lista de las 'estrellas más brillantes'.

—Eijun-kun —el chico con cabello rosa llama al otro; su voz sale como un susurro, tratando de no molestarle aún más—, ¿sabes qué estrella eres?

—No —responde—, no aún —ve el antebrazo de Furuya y piensa para sí que él no quiere una palabra tatuada en su piel—. Pero no quiero ser una _estrella fugaz._ No puedo ser una de ellas —dice, su declaración fuerte, como sus palabras siempre lo son.

Kanemaru replicará, sabe, y esa es la razón principal por la que cambia un poco el tema de conversación. Sólo un poco.

—Parece que ninguna de las chicas es mi estrella —dice con los dientes apretados, sus ojos se convierten en los de un gato de nuevo, mostrando cuán decepcionado y frustrado está—. ¡Incluso le pregunté a la señorita cocinera si ella era mi estrella!

La estrategia funciona.

—Señora —Kanemaru le corrige esperando no sonar muy grosero para con la mujer.

—¡Es una señorita! —la respuesta de Eijun aparece tan ruidosa como siempre—. Sería una _oneesan_ en mi pueblo.

—¿Por qué no intentas con hombres? —Furuya dice con una expresión estoica, un poco aburrido y no importándole en absoluto la discusión señorita-señora.

Haruichi y Toujou no saben cómo reaccionar y, cuando finalmente lo hacen y quieren decir algo, pueden ver cómo la expresión de Eijun cambia: los ojos como de gato desaparecen, han vuelto a la normalidad y hay en ellos un brillo peculiar. Toujou sabe que dicho brillo es emoción y que están a punto de atestiguar otro cambio en el muchacho ruidoso.

—¿¡Por qué no pensé en eso antes!?

Y Eijun está feliz. Agradece a Furuya en silencio y ahora cree que hay una oportunidad para ser la estrella de Miyuki.

—Ah —la voz de Furuya le aparta de sus pensamientos y se gira para verle. Parece que el otro ha recordado algo—. Pero yo quería ser Polaris.

.

.

.

Después de lo que parece una eternidad —Furuya hablando sobre su experiencia con los doctores llevó más tiempo de lo esperado—, Eijun deambula alrededor del campus, saludando a algunos compañeros y pensando en algunas de sus casi reprobadas materias, béisbol y estrellas brillantes. No sabe por qué, pero un instinto hace que vea hacia su derecha; sus pies se detienen y desde lejos puede ver la figura de su _senpai._

Los ojos cafés se amplían cuando ven a otra persona; cuando ven que su _senpai_ no está solo.

—¡MIYUKI KAZUYA! —grita y Kuramochi y el hombre que está a su lado parecen un poco sorprendidos. Mientras Eijun se aproxima, puede ver de forma clara cómo los ojos de Miyuki cambian, cómo _sonríe_. Los pasos rápidos de Eijun disminuyen y cuando está junto a ellos siente la necesidad de frotar sus ojos, después de todo, ¿desde cuándo los ojos de Miyuki tenían un color diferente?

—Oh, Sawamura.

Miyuki le saluda y Eijun puede jurar que escuchar su nombre, proviniendo de esa voz, es todo lo que necesita para sentir cómo mil agujas perforan su garganta y su corazón. Deja consigo un sentimiento no placentero dentro de él y quiere que desaparezca.

—Hey —Kuramochi empieza y Eijun puede sentir un poco de irritación en el tono de su voz, sin embargo, está agradecido. La voz de su _senpai_ le distrae de la extraña sensación—, ¿cómo te fue?

Eijun sabe a qué se refiere Kuramochi y decide ser honesto. Después de todo, él es una de las tantas personas que ha lidiado con su 'búsqueda' casi interminable.

—Me rendí.

—¿Qué? —el cambio drástico en la expresión de Kuramochi le dice que su senpai no puede creer lo que ha escuchado. ¿Sawamura Eijun renunciando a algo? Eso es impensable. Kuramochi recupera su compostura y pretende que nada le ha pasado; aunque insiste—. ¿Tan pronto?

—¿De qué hablan? —Miyuki les pregunta con un brillo peculiar en ambos ojos que Eijun y Kuramochi conocen muy bien.

Es una mala idea que Miyuki sepa aunque sea un poco del plan de Eijun, así que él permanece en silencio. Kuramochi, por otro lado, piensa lo contrario.

—Este idiota —su senpai inicia y Eijun se queja ante la palabra que ha usado— pensó que era fácil buscar por su… —hace una pausa, no sabe cómo abordar la _cosa_. Los ojos de Miyuki se abren un poco, sus labios toman la forma de una 'o'. Comprende lo que el otro está hablando.

Eijun no quiere decir ni una palabra pero algo le incita a hacerlo. No sabe si es por la forma incierta en la que Miyuki le mira, o si es porque es Miyuki Kazuya quien le está viendo de esa forma incierta.

Toma un par de segundos para pensar si dirá lo que está pensando pero decide contestar de todos modos. Después de todo, se considera a sí mismo más un hombre de instinto que de pensamiento en este tipo de cosas.

—Renuncié con las señoritas, pero mi búsqueda incluirá hombres.

La expresión en el rostro de los otros cambia y él no sabe qué hacer para disipar el silencio que les abraza. Se gira para ver a Miyuki y nota que sus ojos son cafés, como almendras, como siempre han sido.

—Oi, ¿y eso por qué? —el tono en la voz de Kuramochi no es de enojo pero tampoco es comprensivo y es suficiente para forzarle a apartar la mirada de los ojos de Miyuki. Tal vez fue su mente haciéndole una mala jugada.

Eijun puede decir, asegurar, que su senpai no estaba anticipando esa declaración y, como siempre, procede a explicarse a sí mismo.

—Tal vez mi estrella no es una mujer, puede que tampoco un hombre, así que estoy abierto a sugerencias —una breve pausa—. O candidatos.

—¿Es en serio? —una incrédula mirada se dirige hacia él—. Por favor dime que no les has dicho ni una palabra de esto a Chris-senpai.

Se siente ofendido ante eso. Por supuesto que le dice cosas a Chris-senpai; pero no le dice cada pequeño detalle. Decide no responder, aún si eso significa que Kuramochi se enoje más.

—Además —Eijun habla más fuerte y es suficiente para aplacar a Kuramochi y atraer la atención de Miyuki—. Furuya ya sabe el nombre de su estrella y ni siquiera _le_ conoce.

—¿Oh? ¿De verdad? —la voz suena sorprendida y Eijun puede ver que hay un cambio repentino en Miyuki. Sus ojos, el tono de su voz, su postura, todo es diferente.

—Furuya no estaba muy feliz al enterarse que es Betelgeuse —Eijun frunce el ceño después de recordar cómo el muchacho de cabello oscuro habló sobre ser dicha estrella.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Quería ser Polaris.

Y entonces Miyuki y Kuramochi estallan en carcajadas. Eijun puede recordar muy claro cómo Furuya les habló sobre su decepción al ser Betelgeuse, incluso después de que los doctores le dijeran cómo estaba en la lista de las estrellas más brillantes. Por supuesto, Furuya les ignoró y después de diez minutos de quejas, el pelinegro dijo que no le importaba y que él sólo quería ser una de las estrellas de la Osa Menor. Si era la estrella con el 'Polar' en su nombre entonces todo estaba bien. Incluso había preguntado por alguna forma de cambiar los componentes en su sangre pero su madre, sabiendo cómo tranquilizar a su hijo, le dijo que Polaris ni siquiera se podía comparar con el brillo de Betelgeuse y ese era el por qué él era una persona muy talentosa, el por qué era tan bueno en el béisbol y un _pitcher_ imparable.

Eso pareció funcionar y después de que Furuya terminara su narración, Haruichi rió un poco, Kanemaru suspiró y Eijun sólo podía pensar en cómo Furuya es, algunas veces, una persona a la que no se es capaz de comprender.

—No entiende su posición, eso es todo —Eijun les dice para calmar la risa de Miyuki y Kuramochi. No funciona, tiene el efecto contrario.

—Dices eso porque no sabes qué estrella eres, ¿cierto? —Miyuki decide hablar—. Oh, mi estómago duele —y su mano sostiene su abdomen.

Saben que Eijun se está enojando y sus ojos están cambiando, se parecen a los de un gato pero no les importa, siguen riéndose de él como lo hacían cuando estaban en Seido.

Pronto, sus recuerdos son interrumpidos por sí mismo.

—Miyuki Kazuya —Eijun llama, con seriedad impresa en su voz, el nombre completo otra vez; recuerda, decide preguntar—. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Se arrepiende tan pronto como escucha la respuesta del otro.

—Oh. Vine a ver a mi estrella.

Como si fueran un hechizo mágico, Kuramochi enfoca su atención en las palabras de Miyuki y Eijun está muy agradecido, por primera vez en su vida, porque él no es el tema principal de la ahora extraña conversación.

—Aún no puedo creer que sepas qué estrella eres —su senpai dice como un hecho y Eijun está sorprendido. Se pregunta si Kuramochi está un poco celoso porque, como Eijun y otros de sus ex compañeros, tampoco conoce la suya. O eso cree Eijun.

—Por supuesto que lo sé —dice y Eijun puede sentir cómo algo dentro de él se mueve. Duele con cada palabra creada por la boca de Miyuki, dicha con _esa_ voz. Duele aún más cuando no se detiene ahí—. Es mi núcleo.

.

.

.

Cuando Miyuki se despide con una sonrisa en su rostro y su figura desaparece de su vista, Kuramochi suspira, su postura se transforma en una relajada. Eijun vuelve a hablar, dándole voz a su afligida mente.

—¿Qué es lo que quiso decir con «núcleo»? —las palabras son un susurro pero su _senpai_ puede escucharle muy bien. El cuerpo de Kuramochi se pone rígido, las palabras dichas por él le toman por sorpresa.

Los ojos de Eijun se abren, enormes, cuando escucha al otro responder:

—Su corazón.

.

.

.

Los días pasan y Eijun no puede dejar de ver a Miyuki. No es que lo está haciendo a propósito, pero parece que Miyuki siempre le encuentra cuando menos lo espera. Además, hay algo raro cada vez que se ven el uno al otro. Eijun no sabe muy bien qué pasa, pero hay algo en los ojos de Miyuki que le hace sentirse intranquilo. Esta vez, se dice a sí mismo, no es de una mala manera, pero incluso así no puede dejar de sentirse incómodo.

La curiosidad y decepción llenan su mente mientras siente la necesidad de rendirse. Sin embargo, se recuerda que Miyuki no le ha dicho (o les ha dicho) la razón principal de buscar a su _otra mitad_. Tal vez está enamorado de él y está buscando a su _estrella_ por la misma razón que Eijun busca la suya.

Sacuede su cabeza y trata en vano de transformar sus pensamientos. Quiere ser positivo y creer que él es el _compañero_ de Miyuki.

—¿Qué estrella seríamos? —susurra para sí y sus dedos juegan con el bolígrafo negro que tiene en su mano.

—Hey, ¿estás escuchando, Sawamura? —la molestia suprimida en la voz de Kanemaru le aparta, al fin, de sus pensamientos.

—¡Qué! —responde y no comprende por qué no le dejan solo (como siempre hacen).

—¿Qué es eso?

Eijun sigue el lugar que Kanemaru está apuntando —el dorso de su mano izquierda— y puede ver una pequeña marca que no estaba ahí el día anterior. Es un pequeño punto de color rojo. Frunce el ceño, trata de recordar si algo le pasó pero nada viene a su mente. Sin embargo, cuando le observa, a ese color rojo, un extraño sentimiento le abraza.

—¿Y? —Kanemaru le llama y sus ojos se apartan del punto rojo, enfocándose ahora en su compañero. Su sonrisa es extraña y sus ojos brillan de una forma que Eijun no puede descifrar.

—¿Qué? —Eijun espeta con una dura voz; no quería sonar así pero, justo ahora, la prioridad es observar cómo se comporta Kanemaru.

—¿Has econtrado a tu estrella?

—No. Te dije que estoy buscando…

No termina lo que dice porque Kanemaru le interrumpe y tampoco hace el intento por continuar porque la expresión en el rostro del otro da tanto miedo que, si Eijun habla otra vez, está seguro de que le va a regañar.

—No puedo creer que seas tan lento. Espera, de hecho lo hago —cruza los brazos sobre su pecho y suspira—. Tal vez seas la persona más lenta que conozco —otro suspiro—, no tengo ninguna duda de por qué Kuramochi-senpai te sigue llamando Bakamura.

Eijun se ofende ante eso y está a punto de discutir cuando Haruichi llega. Eijun olvida su conversación con Kanemaru tan pronto como siente que su amigo está un poco extraño. Kanemaru también lo nota y están a punto de preguntar si todo está bien cuando Haruichi habla.

—¿Ya saben? —su voz es baja, sus ojos lucen apagados. En un instante, observan cómo la duda se instala en esos ojos rosa oscuro y la boca de Haruichi deja salir las palabras—. Sanada es una estrella fugaz.

.

.

.

Eijun camina sin rumbo. No se concentró en sus clases, no pudo. Sus pasos, a ojos de un extraño, lucen perezosos. Su mente no está al tanto de sus alrededores; no puede olvidar las palabras que Haruichi dijo después.

 _«Dijo que va a seguir con su carrera hasta que… ya sabes.»_

—Sawamura —Miyuki aparece de la nada y Eijun se sobresalta. Espera y mira de reojo al otro, notando que no dice una palabra (tal vez no vio que asustó a Eijun). Tiene el ceño fruncido y sus ojos parecen preocupados, un segundo después vuelven a la normalidad. Pero tal vez su imaginación juega con él, otra vez. Cuando no contesta, Miyuki continúa—. ¿Estás decepcionado?

—¿Sobre qué? —ahí está otra vez, esa reacción; un vistazo de algo en los ojos de Miyuki que sólo se queda ahí por un segundo. Esta vez, sabe, es por su propia voz. No se escucha muy alta o emocionada, sólo cansada, decepcionada… triste.

—Furuya —su tono de voz también es bajo, pero paciente, está esperando.

Eijun entiende lo que Miyuki está pensando y sabe que no hablará otra palabra hasta que una respuesta le sea dada. Toma asiento en una banca cercana y permanece en silencio. Miyuki le sigue y espera su respuesta, le espera a él.

Recuerda todas esas veces cuando sus compañeros solían decir que Sanada era una versión mejorada de él, pero ahora, con Sanada siendo una estrella fugaz no puede dejar de pensar. ¿Qué pasa si él también es una de _ellas_ y ese es el por qué nunca ha encontrado a su estrella? ¿Qué pasa si él…?

Eijun sacude la cabeza. No puede ser. Él tiene una. Está seguro de eso. Le encontrará y continuará con su plan. Además, antes Kanemaru le preguntó si había encontrado su estrella; Kanemaru es muy listo así que tal vez está en lo cierto.

—Kominato me dijo.

Eijun se pone rígido, aún incapaz de encararle. Miyuki se mueve y se sienta junto a él; es consciente de los ojos almendrados, saben que siguen fijos en él.

—No quiero ser una de ellas —Eijun susurra pero está seguro de que Miyuki le ha escuchado.

Permanecen en silencio por un momento. No es incómodo pero tampoco es algo que Eijun quiere que se quede entre ellos. Sin embargo, Miyuki lo rompe con palabras que no quiere escuchar, al menos no en ese momento.

—¿Cómo sabes que no eres una estrella fugaz?

—¿Cómo sabes que eres bueno en algo? Sólo lo sabes —Eijun no puede evitar el replicar y al fin ve a Miyuki. Observa la expresión en su rostro y cree que tal vez está siendo incoherente. Comienza a arrepentirse de su respuesta cuando ve cómo los ojos del otro cambian y hay un brillo metálico y café en ellos; están llenos de genuina curiosidad. Eijun suspira y no se detiene al decir una vez más—. No quiero ser una de ellas.

—¿Por qué?

No contesta, pero recuerda. Las muertes de millones de personas vienen a su mente. Todos llaman _estrella fugaz_ a aquellos nacidos de dos estrellas diferentes. Las estrellas fugaces son muy talentosas pero tienen una vida corta y, a menudo, las personas dicen que _ellas_ cambian su tiempo (con sus amigos, familia, amantes) por talento. Eijun incluso le preguntó a Furuya sobre las estrellas de sus padres; el otro era muy talentoso y Eijun temía que, en un instante, el pelinegro moriría. (Es algo bueno que Furuya sea Betelgeuse, aún si Eijun le envidia un poco por cuán brillante es la estrella del otro.) Pero ese no es el caso con Sanada; su ídolo morirá pronto.

Eijun sacude la cabeza; ya no quiere pensar en eso.

—¿Has conocido a alguna de ellas? —Miyuki pregunta y le sorprende una vez más. Es cuando Eijun le ve, le pone atención, que nota que hay algo _peculiar_ en sus ojos. Eijun no tiene que pensar mucho para saber que hay cierta tristeza en ellos—. ¿Una _estrella fugaz_? —continúa cuando Eijun no le da ninguna respuesta.

—¿Y tú?

—Sí.

La ausencia de duda en la respuesta afirmativa que viene de la voz de Miyuki es seguida por silencio, el tipo de silencio que incomoda a Eijun. Un silencio que le sofoca y abruma. Un silencio que pronto es reemplazado por palabras hechas por otro sonido, uno de sus favoritos (pero nunca admitirá eso en voz alta).

—Creo que es bueno que no seas una de ellas —Miyuki pausa un segundo y sonríe, sus ojos siguen siendo café metálico, pero la tristeza ya no está ahí, ahora hay afecto en ellos—. Brillarás más y por un largo tiempo.

Eijun sólo escucha y jura que esa esa la única ocasión que Miyuki le ha dicho algo a lo que no va a contestar.

.

.

.

Cuando Eijun llega a su departamento, se siente un poco feliz. Aún está preocupado por Sanada, por supuesto, y sigue pensando en estrellas fugaces, pero todos esos sentimientos desagradables son desplazados por las palabras de Miyuki.

Deja su mochila mensajera cerca de su escritorio y decide yacer en su cama. Presiona su rostro en la almohada e inhala, relajándose tan rápido que pronto se queda dormido.

Eijun sueña; sueña con un curioso sonido. Es una risa especial que cada vez que la escucha un hermoso color escarlata le rodea. Su sangre comienza a correr y se emociona como si fuera el _pitcher_ inicial en uno de los encuentros del Torneo de Verano. Permanece así durante unos segundos antes de que el sueño cambie. Ahora hay una luz blanca que le enceguece por un momento y, entonces, lo escucha. Muchas personas animan a Seido. Está en el montículo, listo para lanzar. Una gota de sudor baja por su garganta y Eijun traga.

Alguien pide un tiempo fuera y _él_ se acerca, trotando hasta que _él_ está frente a Eijun. Mueve su boca, dice algo que Eijun no puede entender.

—¿Qué?

El otro dice nada pero las comisuras de sus labios se elevan, dibujando una sonrisa que Eijun no ha visto antes.

—¿Estás listo, _compañero_?

Sus ojos se abren y se mueve tan rápido que se cae de la cama. Su cabeza duele donde se ha golpeado y, cuando comienza a levantarse, usando su mano izquierda como apoyo, los nota.

Eijun no puede creerlo.

—¿Cómo? —se pregunta a sí mismo con una voz suave, como un susurro. El _«¿en qué momento?»_ se sobreentiende. Mira su mano izquierda y puede ver cómo otras marcas (diferentes de la anterior) han aparecido. Su color es azul mezclado con un poco de blanco; son menos cálidas. Sin embargo, la única cosa que permanece igual es la sensación que tiene, que tuvo cuando la primera marca apareció; aún le hace sentirse extraño.

Entonces nota una cosa no tan trivial. Hay luz en su habitación, lo que le lleva a robarle una mirada al reloj en su escritorio. Reza 9:35 a.m.

Genial. Va a llegar tarde.

.

.

.

Cuando las clases se acaban, sus amigos se acercan. Kanemaru y Toujou dicen algo sobre un juego de béisbol y le preguntan a Eijun si quiere ir con ellos. Cuando no dice ni una palabra —porque no les está escuchando— Haruichi le habla, la preocupación mostrándose en esos ojos rosas.

—Eijun-kun, ¿estás bien?

Abandona sus pensamientos previos sobre marcas y puede ver cómo los otros le miran.

—¡Ajajaja, sí! ¡Sawamura Eijun está muy bien! —responde fuerte y claro, con una risa nerviosa y atrayendo las miradas de sus compañeros de clase. Se levanta de su asiento y hace una reverencia—. Muchísimas gracias por preocuparse por mi bienestar.

Sabe que ellos no le creen, le han conocido por años como para saber si algo le pasa, malo o no. Eijun escucha sus respiraciones, cómo la de Kanemaru es la más ruidosa, cómo la de Toujou es tranquila y la de Haruichi paciente.

—Lo siento —dice otra vez después de unos segundos de silencio—, pero hay algo de lo que debo encargarme.

Eijun se sorprende a sí mismo, su voz no suena ansiosa o nerviosa. Pero es verdad que necesita descubrir qué es lo que está pasando con él y por qué tiene pequeños puntos en su mano izquierda.

—No te preocupes, Eijun-kun —pone una mano en su hombro izquierdo, indicando con este gesto que Eijun se enderece.

Eijun lo hace y ve la mirada que Haruichi le da, cómo le sonríe. Le recuerda a esos viejos días en Seido, cuando estaban en su primer año y dieron de lo mejor para estar en la alineación. Con una mirada final y una sonrisa, Eijun se marcha.

Mientras camina, recuerda partes de su sueño, la emoción de su equipo estando en Koshien, un lanzamiento final para ganar. Es algo que estará con él para siempre, uno de sus más preciados recuerdos. Ve los pequeños puntos en el dorso de su mano izquierda, los frota una vez más y espera que desaparezcan. No funciona.

Cuando la única cosa que obtiene de su acción es una mano roja e irritada, Eijun se rinde y va hacia su lugar usual, esa banca alejada de la salida del campus —el lugar donde habló con Miyuki sobre estrellas fugaces—. Puede ver desde lejos que Kuramochi y Miyuki están ahí, tal vez esperándole a él. Cuando Eijun se les acerca, su senpai lo nota y dice algo a Miyuki antes de levantarse y abandonar el lugar, algo que no puede escuchar. Entonces, Miyuki voltea y, cuando ve a Eijun, una sonrisa juguetona se muestra en su rostro.

Eijun tiene un mal presentimiento sobre eso, pero es demasiado tarde como para regresar.

—¡Hey, Sawamura!

La voz llama su nombre y se detiene, incapaz de caminar porque Eijun puede sentirlo otra vez. Siente cómo la sangre corre a través de sus venas, su corazón latiendo más rápido con sólo escuchar su voz. Miyuki se acerca y con cada paso Eijun se pone más nervioso. Ve cómo el otro le habla y Eijun no puede entender qué es lo que está diciendo. No entiende por qué la colonia de Miyuki tiene un fuerte efecto en él, va a su cerebro y, de la nada, Miyuki ríe y él puede sentir cómo el sonido le atraviesa, es la tan familiar punzada en su pecho. Sin embargo, esta vez, el sentir es bienvenido, es cálido.

Entonces, recuerda los puntos y esconde su mano para que no esté expuesta a ojos desconocidos. Su movimiento, sin embargo, no pasa desapercibido por Miyuki. Sólo toma eso para que Miyuki deje de observarle a los ojos y, ahora, los ojos color almendra y metálicos le observan, a su mano izquierda, tratando de descubrir _esas_ pequeñas marcas —y conociéndole como lo hace, Eijun no deja que Miyuki las vea, después de todo, no está seguro de si se reirá de él o no; pero si lo hace, Eijun se irá—.

—¿Miyuki? —Eijun dice y el otro reacciona a su voz. Luce tranquilo pero, en un segundo, un ceño fruncido adorna su rostro.

—No sabía que tu vista era mala.

El comentario de Miyuki le hace olvidar su mano, enfocándose en cómo el otro está poniendo especial atención en él, mirándole a los ojos.

—¿Qué? —es la única respuesta que Eijun puede proveer, después de todo, Miyuki no está siendo coherente; su vista es la misma de siempre.

—Estás usando lentes de contacto.

—¡Claro que no! —dice.

—Claro que sí —Miyuki replica y es todo lo que necesita para buscar su teléfono, desbloquearlo y activar la cámara frontal. Impresión e incredulidad se instalan en su rostro porque es cuando ve sus propios ojos que sabe que algo malo le sucede. Son cafés, como siempre, pero ahora hay dorado en ellos. Los colores están mezclados; sus pupilas brillan. Son hermosas—. ¿Eso significa que ya conociste a tu…? —Miyuki pone un dedo en su barbilla, como si tratara de recordar algo—. ¿… _otra mitad_? —una traviesa sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro y Eijun intenta no ser distraído por ella.

Le toma dos segundos a la mente de Eijun el asimilar lo que el otro ha dicho; sus ojos se abren de la sorpresa. ¿En serio ha encontrado quién es su estrella? ¿Cómo?

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —demanda. Pero sus palabras traen un cambio en la atmósfera y otro en los ojos de Miyuki. Han vuelto a la normalidad—. Hey —llama y puede decir que el otro le está escuchando. Decide preguntar otra cosa en la que no había pensado antes—. ¿Sabes qué estrella eres?

Es sólo por un segundo, pero la figura de Miyuki se torna rígido y después relaja su cuerpo como si nunca hubiera pasado. Gracias a esa pequeña reacción Eijun sabe que la respuesta es afirmativa.

—¿Por qué preguntas? —no hay tono de burla en las palabras de Miyuki, sólo seriedad.

—Curiosidad —la respuesta es rápida; ha sido practicada en el espejo demasiadas veces—. Además, antes me dijiste que estabas buscando a tu estrella así que debes de saber el nombre, ¿cierto? —añade.

Miyuki suspira y las palabras abandonan su boca.

—Sí. Sé _nuestro_ nombre —pone énfasis en 'nuestro'.

Eijun está nervioso. Incluso si su mente le dice no hacer nada, su corazón y voz le traicionan.

—¿Le has visto? —no puede evitarlo. Su corazón quiere estar seguro. Sólo quiere saber si puede continuar con su plan.

—.Sí. Le he visto. Desde el primer día que vine aquí —Eijun siente cómo su corazón se hunde mientras su mente procesa las palabras. Miyuki le mira de cierta forma, es la misma expresión que tenía cuando estaban en Koshien—. Voy en serio sobre esto, Sawamura —y sonríe. Es la misma sonrisa —y aun así es diferente— que vio cuando hablaron sobre estrellas fugaces. Le hace sentir animado, lleno de orgullo y confianza.

Y él no quiere pensar que esa sonrisa no es para él.

Eijun se da cuenta de que es incapaz de hablar y que no hay nada más que él pueda decir o hacer. Las palabras y determinación de Miyuki resuenan en su mente, alejando su resolución poco a poco.

Y Miyuki Kazuya, siendo Miyuki Kazuya, transforma ese gesto a uno lleno de sarcasmo.

—Necesito encontrar a Kuramochi-senpai —Eijun cambia el tema como si no hubiesen hablado de nada.

Se va y no mira hacia atrás.

.

.

.

Eijun encuentra a Kuramochi con sus amigos de la universidad. Ha venido aquí sin pensarlo y ahora no sabe qué hacer. Se debate entre llamar a Kuramochi e ir a su apartamento, pero antes de que se pueda decidir por una, Kuramochi le ve. Sus pequeños ojos cafés parecen sorprendidos pero eso se desvanece en un momento; se voltea hacia sus acompañantes y les dice algo que Eijun no puede escuchar.

Kuramochi se acerca.

—¿Qué quieres? —la voz suena un poco enojada y Eijun se sobresalta un poco y cree que fue una mala idea después de todo.

—¡Nada! ¡No es nada!

Eso. Kuramochi lo sujeta y Eijun no está seguro de si está a punto de ser el sujeto de pruebas de otro movimiento de lucha. Con su mano izquierda trata de liberarse, pero su sorpresa es grande cuando nota que la voz de Kuramochi no suena molesta sino seria; susurra.

—Miyuki dijo que necesitabas algo. ¿Qué quieres?

—Kuramochi-senpai. No. Puedo. Respirar —hay una pausa entre cada palabra y la mano izquierda se mueve, golpeando el brazo que mantiene a Eijun como un prisionero. El agarre en él se suaviza pero sigue siendo fuerte, manteniéndolo en su lugar.

¿Miyuki le dijo a Kuramochi que él le estaba buscando? Antes de que pueda preguntar por qué, Kuramochi suspira y sigue hablando.

—Están conectados a las emociones… y a los recuerdos.

Eijun no entiende de qué es lo que está hablando su senpai hasta que sigue su mirada; está viendo su mano izquierda. Entonces, nota que hay más marcas en ella que hace unos segundos. Kuramochi, entonces, le deja ir y se sube la manga derecha de su playera, mostrándole su antebrazo. Eijun puede ver cómo los puntos en ella son similares a aquellos en el dorso de su mano izquierda, los reconoce. Es casi la misma cosa y es tentador no tratar de conectar los puntos en un sentido literal.

Observa. No hay una marca roja en el antebrazo de Miyuki así que Eijun cuenta esos puntos una y otra vez. Diecisiete marcas son negras, como la tinta; la restante —una cerca de la _cola_ — es blanca.

—¿Cuál fue el primero? —pregunta pero Eijun no pone atención (tal vez no le escucha) porque está contando las marcas en su mano, dándose cuenta de que no son dieciocho sino diecisiete; preguntándose a sí mismo cómo ha reconocido una _cola_ en una cadena de puntos. De repente, una mano cubre la suya y, cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los de su senpai, Eijun se obliga a sí mismo a escuchar.

—¿Qué marca apareció primero? —Kuramochi se repite, trata de no perder su compostura y se abstiene de darle un golpe al chico frente a él—. Esa es tu estrella.

Eijun sabe cuál es. Es el rojo. Esa pequeña marca que le da tantas emociones y recuerda a Kanemaru preguntándole si había encontrado su estrella. Había soñado esa noche, está seguro de ello; con Miyuki. Imágenes pasan ante sus ojos, como si estuviera viendo una película. Van tan rápido hasta que esas _memorias_ finalmente se detienen; hasta que ve el campo de práctica y una silueta diciendo 'compañero'. Miyuki pide un lanzamiento; Eijun obedece. Un instante después escucha el sonido del guante del _cátcher_ recibiendo su lanzamiento; resuena en sus oídos, estremeciendo su cuerpo. Un poema llamando _su_ nombre.

Kuramochi está hablándole, pero le ignora y se da la vuelta, sus ojos cafés mirando el lugar por el que llegó, buscando _su_ figura en la multitud estudiantil.

—¡Lo siento, Kuramochi-senpai, pero tengo que irme! —el brazo en su hombro desaparece. No espera por la respuesta de Kuramochi y comienza a correr.

Sabe que puede encontrar a Miyuki el día siguiente; sin embargo, algo dentro de él le dice que lo haga ahora. Siente que si no le busca en ese instante algo cambiará. Corre y corre como lo hizo en Seido, alrededor del campo. Esta vez es más rápido, corre hasta que su corazón late como loco, el ritmo haciendo un eco en sus oídos y aumentando la ansiedad dentro de él.

Eijun le encuentra dos minutos después. Está en la parada del autobús, leyendo algo en su teléfono. Sigue ahí y Eijun no puede evitar el sonreír y hacer la única cosa en la que puede pensar.

—¡MIYUIKI KAZUYA! —Eijun grita mientras su respiración sigue errática. Miyuki salta un poco y busca la dirección de donde vino la voz tan familiar y ruidosa; le encuentra (es muy fácil, el sólo seguir las miradas de las personas fue suficiente para ello). Eijun sonríe aún más amplio cuando nota cómo Miyuki luce sorprendido; inhala profundo, trata de recuperar su autocontrol y comienza a moverse.

Miyuki no espera así que le alcanza bajo las múltiples miradas de las personas en la parada del autobús. El autobús llega rápido y la no deseada atención pasa de Miyuki hacia él. Su figura se mueve y pasa a Eijun y, con sus ojos metálicos, parece decir «sígueme». Eijun obedece, apenas si puede suprimir su emoción, su alivio; su felicidad.

Miyuki se detiene y se voltea, hacia él; y Eijun por fin ve a Miyuki. No. Le observa, ve el rostro del otro de una forma tan clara que nunca había visto antes. Los ojos metálicos brillan de una forma diferente. ¿Están impacientes? ¿Tan nerviosos como él lo está?

—Así que —Miyuki inicia con una voz amable, una sonrisa juguetona hace su aparición, ojos de color almendra y metálicos vuelven a la normalidad. Eijun no puede evitar el comparar la situación con una previa, sabiendo lo que el otro va a decir—, ¿ya lo sabes? —hace una pausa.

—¿Qué? —Eijun decide, en su lugar, preguntar, la desesperación tomando un control rápido sobre él. Su comportamiento, sin embargo, hace que la sonrisa de Miyuki se haga más grande.

—¿Sabes qué estrella eres? —Miyuki termina su pregunta, la sonrisa sigue ahí y hay otro cambio. Eijun puede ver, sentir algo diferente en ella. El mismo sentimiento que tiene cuando está en el montículo se apodera de él, la sonrisa sabihonda se transforma en una suave y el tinte metálico reaparece junto con entusiasmo en los ojos almendra.

Eijun no responde, no hasta que su respiración vuelve a la normalidad. Inhala y decide ser valiente; moviendo su mano izquierda hasta que toma la mano de Miyuki en la propia. La mirada de Miyuki viaja hacia ambas manos, la sonrisa nunca deja su rostro. Sus tibios dedos tocan la mano fría de Eijun de una forma cariñosa, moviéndose con tal cuidado hasta que acarician cada uno de las diecisiete marcas azules dibujadas en el dorso de su mano izquierda. Permanecen así hasta que esos dedos se detienen en la única roja, tomándose su tiempo para acariciarla.

—Sí —Eijun dice, sus palabras detienen todo movimiento de Miyuki, haciendo que la mirada del otro regrese a sus ahora ojos dorados—. Sé mi nombre.

Eijun sonríe.

—Eres realmente lento, Sawamura.

Y el comentario de Miyuki es la única cosa que lo hace enojar. Sus ojos se transforman en los de un gato mientras agarra al otro chico por su cuello y comienza a moverle. ¿Cómo se atreve a decir algo así? La vida de Eijun ha sido como uno de sus mangas shojo, ha estado tan preocupado… Miyuki es el único ser humano capaz de enojarle así y, cuando empieza a reír en ese momento, Eijun piensa que también es la única persona en el mundo que puede hacer un lío con sus sentimientos. Sus ojos regresan a la forma a la que estaban, dorados y orgullosos; están contentos. Deja ir a Miyuki y también empieza a reír.

Tal vez las personas les ven, pero no les importa. Siguen riendo, con un cálido sentimiento rodeándoles y pensando que ser el corazón de escorpión es, de hecho, un nombre que le queda a la perfección.

.

.

.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Los comentarios siempre son bien recibidos.


End file.
